It is known that certain display devices such as flat display devices, e.g. flat TV devices, are equipped with a receiver window that is transmissible with respect to infrared (IR) radiation. The IR window is typically placed in the housing of the display device.
It is also known to provide display devices that are intended for use in a wet or at least humid environment such as the bathroom and thus need to fulfill high standards with respect to water tightness.
There is however, a need for a personal care appliance kit comprising a display device and a handle for a personal care appliance such that the display device is in particular suitable for use in a wet or humid environment.